An Early Start
by CatCatFlipper
Summary: Ichigo gains access to his soul reaper powers right after his mother's death, as a young child will Ichigo be able to summon his Zanpakuto and grow into the strong young man that we know him to be, or will he become more?
1. Zanpakuto Spirits

Chapter One: Zanpakuto Spirits

 **AN: Be warned Ichigo will be super OP in this story, also this is a IchiRuki pairing, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Zangetsu will speak in bold and Shiro will speak in** _ **italic bold**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach**

* * *

"Mom?" A young Ichigo mumbled to himself softly as he walked along the bank.

He crouched down for a moment to help the fatigue in his legs, he stayed like that for a moment and then got up again and continued. He passed under a bridge and then turned around and continued the other way.

The young Ichigo had been doing this for almost two days now, walking the bank where his mother had died before him.

'I… I couldn't protect her… it's all my fault.' Nine year old Ichigo said this to himself as he walked still searching for what ever it is he came here to find.

" **Ichigo, it was not your fault that your mother passed.** " A strange man said to the orange headed kid.

"How do you know it wasn't my fault?" Ichigo said aloud as he stopped walking and turned around to try to find the strange voice's origin. "I was the only one there, I should have protected her!" Ichigo yelled out when he couldn't find the owner of the voice.

" **Ichigo… it was not your fault, there was nothing more you could have done.** " The strange man said with clear sorrow in his voice.

"That's not true I could have saved her! I _should_ have saved her!" The young Ichigo screamed out to nothing as he clenched his hair in his hands to let out some frustration.

" **Do not blame yourself Ichigo** " The strange man said in a soft voice still laced in sadness, trying as best as he could to help the child.

Ichigo didn't speak he didn't move he just stood there, 'who even is this guy? Where is he?' Ichigo asked himself half hoping that the voice would answer the questions he asked himself.

Much to Ichigo's surprise the voice responded, " **Ichigo, I can not yet tell you my name but you will know soon. And as for where I am, I thought you would have figured that out already, I am inside of you.** "

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in confusion as he tried to understand what the man meant by _inside of you._

'What do you mean inside of me?' Ichigo asked in his thoughts thinking that the voice could hear him.

Proving Ichigo correct the voice again answered, " **You will know soon Ichigo, but first you must return home, it's getting late and your father is surely worried for you.** " as if in response to the voice the sun started to set and the sky grew darker.

Thinking it best to do what the voice said Ichigo turned toward his home. 'Maybe he is right, I have been gone for almost two days… my dad _is_ probably worried.' young Ichigo thought to himself as he walked.

* * *

Ichigo laid there in bed recalling the days events, he was almost disbelieving of what had happened when he got home after having the conversation with the strange man.

 _Young Ichigo walked through the door of the kurosaki clinic expecting to get scolded for staying out so long. Instead what greeted him was his father with a slight smile on his face, "Welcome back, son" his father spoke to him as he came over and gave little Ichigo a small hug._

 _Isshin soon let go and there was a look of desperation on his face. It was very unlike him to be this serious._

" _Sorry I stayed out so long" Ichigo said looking down at the floor in case his dad decided to chide him after all._

 _Instead of the reaction Ichigo was expecting his father to have, Isshin instead lifted ichigo's face up by the chin and spoke softly, "It's alright as long as you're safe and you stay out of trouble." The usually upbeat Isshin spoke this in an almost melancholic tone._

 _Ichigo looked up at his father who had removed his finger from ichigo's chin and then spoke again, "c'mon you must be hungry," Isshin then started walking toward the kitchen,_

" _I'll think of a good punishment for your absence later." His father's usual goofy demeanor starting to get back on track as he continued from the other room. But Ichigo still stood there wondering what to say to Yuzu and Karin._

 _He hadn't talked to his sisters since his mother's demise and he full expected them to hate him for letting their mother die._

 _Ichigo walked into the room after his father to see that Karin and Yuzu weren't there, Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then found his dad reheating leftovers that had been in the fridge a few days._

 _Ichigo sat down at the table and waited for Isshin to say something, but nothing came. Ichigo giving up on the hope for some form of conversation just sat there a small scowl etched on his face._

' _Why doesn't he blame me?' Ichigo asked himself as he waited for Isshin to come over with the leftovers._

' _ **Because your not to blame.**_ ' _The strange man inside Ichigo spoke with the same soft and remorseful voice as before._

' _You keep saying this but it's not true, I killed her, I let her die. So it's my fault. I should be blamed.' Ichigo responded back to the voice in his head as his scowl deepened._

 _The man sighed then continued, '_ _ **You'll see soon enough, I suppose.**_ ' _The man spoke softly to Ichigo._

' _What do you mean by 'I'll see soon enough.' Ichigo paused but there was no reply. Ichigo decided to try again, 'Hey, are you there?' There was still no reply from the man so Ichigo assumed he was gone and went back to waiting for his father._

 _Soon enough Isshin turned around with two plates of leftovers, freshly reheated. He started walking towards the table I was sitting at, there was an unexplainable emotion in his eyes._

 _Isshin kept silent through the entirety of the meal barely even sparing a glance in Ichigo's direction. Though when he did he looked directly at Ichigo both pain and love in his expression. To Ichigo this just served to prove his point that his father should blame him._

 _He didn't know his father's true feelings toward the subject, and he did not try to understand them._

Now here he lay, motionless, waiting for something to do in the darkness of his room.

' **Ichigo we must talk now.** ' The stranger's voice resonated in Ichigo's mind as he got up into a sitting position.

'Okay, let's talk then.' Ichigo responded in his mind.

' **We must lak in person, Ichigo.** ' The man said back.

'How am I supposed to do that?' Ichigo asked the stranger in his mind.

' **You must come to your inner world. And to do that you must meditate.** ' The voice said simply.

'Okay but how do I meditate exactly?' The young Ichigo asked.

' **Focus and clear your mind.** ' The strange man replied.

'Uhh, okay.' Ichigo said back still a little confused about the whole situation.

Ichigo sat at the edge of his bed and closed his eyes. He started to focus on the voice that had been speaking to him in his mind. He started imagining what he would look like. Soon a fuzzy feeling overcame his senses, it almost felt as though it was easier to breathe.

Ichigo opened his eyes and stared out upon sideways skyscrapers, then he looked the other way to see the streets below him, he was suspended on the side of one of the skyscrapers.

He looked around again to see a figure cloaked in black with long brown hair and a pair of sunglasses on the building next to him.

"Wait… are you the voice I was hearing?" Ichigo asked the man curiously.

" **Yes Ichigo, I am the voice you were hearing. I am also your zanpakuto spirit, but I am not alone.** " As the man in front of Ichigo spoke a white flash zipped passed Ichigo and over to the self proclaimed _zanpakuto spirit._

When The flash stopped moving it looked exactly like young Ichigo with white skin and hair and yellow on black eyes. And instead of the clothes Ichigo was wearing the _other Ichigo_ was wearing a strange white shihakusho.

" _ **Heya king.**_ " The little Ichigo look-a-like said exuberantly.

"You look just like me?!" Ichigo yelled out as he pointed a finger at the strange boy.

" **Yes, Ichigo he does indeed look like you, his nickname is Shiro and like me he is your Zanpakuto spirit.** " The man in sunglasses said.

" _ **I can introduce myself you know!**_ " Shiro snapped back to the man.

"Wait, his nickname? What's his real name… and what's your name?" Ichigo asked the pair.

" **My name is Zangetsu.** " Zangetsu stated simply. " **His name is also Zangetsu, but like I said his nickname is Shiro, he prefers it like that.** " Zangetsu stated with a hint of annoyance laced in his voice.

" _ **Yeah, and we're gonna help you form us as a zanpakuto!**_ " said shiro while a big grin spread across his face.

"I still have no idea what you guys are talking about." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

" **Ichigo, It's time you learned the truth about your world** " Zangetsu said with a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this chapter was kinda short, I will try to make the next one longer. Please leave a review, they are my motivation to write more. I will update this story as early as I can.**


	2. The Road to the beginning

Chapter Two: Road to the Beginning

 **AN: Thank you sanny17 and Maverickdm for favoriting. Cloud-chan27, MugetsuIchigo, TheDarkHollow, Emman214,** **Fido123a, and vueren for following, and Edub102, Nixxon Mysterio, Arraia, silverfenics, goodwin761, Fanficlover175, Demon Dragon Emperor, EMO-KID411, draco2306, Broomsticks247, and Unknown entity328 for doing both. Big thanks to Fanficlover175, Unknown entity328, vueren, arraia, EirSensei,** **Nerdy Anime Girl,** **MugetsuIchigo and Hawkgirl01 for reviewing.**

 **Due to the overwhelming number of people who are following or favoriting my story, from here on out I will just be saying thank you but my fans know who they are, though if you review your name is still going to be plastered in the author's notes.**

 **There will be time skips in this chapter, just until he is at the beginning of the manga and anime though.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach**

* * *

It had been a week since Ichigo's mother had died and a week since Ichigo had meet his two zanpakuto spirits.

Ichigo almost couldn't believe it, when he was told the true fate his mother had befallen.

It was hard at first for young Ichigo to keep the truth from his family but both Zangetsu and Shiro made it clear it's for the best that they don't know.

He knew about spirits and he knew about the shinigami, he also was aware of the quincy. His Zanpakuto spirits had informed him of his heritage. But this also means they informed him of the fact that his father, a former shinigami captain, no longer remembers his past.

Ichigo had a lot on his shoulders now and he could tell no one, it's a lot for a nine year old to bear alone. Especially right after the tragedy of his mother's demise. But Ichigo swore on his life he would take revenge on the hollow that killed his mother.

Ichigo thought upon his oath as he stood in black along with his family, holding his sister's hands, staring out at his mother's fresh grave.

He knew then he would do whatever he could to protect those that mattered to him, _and_ those that don't so no one would ever have to go through what he and his family did.

He also swore would protect the souls in his town and send them to the soul society, and purify all the hollows he could.

One day he will make true what he promised himself for revenge, but until then he has those who he needs to protect first.

* * *

It had been three weeks since he promised himself to protect people and to get revenge over his mother's grave, but he was still unable to form his zanpakuto. He was currently in his inner world trying to understand Zangetsu's instructions that he was now hearing for the umpteenth time.

" **You have to focus all your energy into forming me Ichigo. If you don't focus it won't work.** " Zangetsu said slightly irritated at Ichigo's failure for most likely the fourth time that day.

" _ **I told you he didn't have it in 'em**_ " Shiro said smugly.

"Shut up Shiro it's not like you can do either!" Ichigo said haughtily.

" **Actually he can Ichigo. But unlike you he can't leave here and use it.** " Zangetsu said back to Ichigo with a small grin.

Shiro then preceded to pull down his eyelid and stick out his tongue at Ichigo, who in turn clenched his fist and glared at shiro in rage.

" **Now now, Ichigo don't get upset. You have to focus, remember.** " Zangetsu scolded young Ichigo.

Shiro started laughing and pointed a finger at Ichigo as he keeled over. " _ **Y-you just got scolded!**_ " Shiro said in between laughs.

This made a tic appear on both Zangetsu's and Ichigo's head. Zangetsu then proceeded to smack Shiro upside the head, " **Be quiet you!** " Zangetsu yelled at Shiro who immediately stopped laughing as to avoid further punishment.

Zangetsu turned back to Ichigo and sighed, " **Please continue.** " and without further adue Ichigo went back to trying and failing to form Zangetsu.

* * *

It had been two months since the start of Ichigo's training, but Ichigo still had little progress on forming his zanpakuto.

Seeing his struggle and determination Zangetsu decided to start his training with a normal zanpakuto in his inner world. At least then he could raise his reiatsu levels, after that he might be able to form his real zanpakuto.

Though Zangetsu knew that this will cause him to emit a lot of that reiatsu, so he will need to be trained on controlling his reiatsu as to not attract hollows as well.

Ichigo readily agreed to training and is now back in his inner world ready to train with Zangetsu again.

"So when do we start?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

" **The training starts now Ichigo I hope you are ready** " Zangetsu said as Shiro zoomed next to him.

Shiro was wearing the same white shihakusho but was holding two small zanpakutos. Seeing these Ichigo perked up even more.

"Is that my Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked exuberantly.

" **No, not exactly… This is called an asauchi a Zanpakuto without a name.** " After Zangetsu spoke Shiro chucked one of the asauchi at Ichigo who barely caught it in time.

"What the heck was that for Shiro!" Little Ichigo yelled out angrily to his white doppelganger.

" _ **Don't be such a woose, I was just givin' it to you.**_ " Shiro said back in a pouty voice.

In the short time that they had known each other Shiro and Ichigo had become friends, almost like brothers. They would argue like siblings, and sometimes even Zangetsu thought it was using to watch.

" **Enough you two.** " Zangetsu said with finality shutting them both up effectively. Obviously he was not having any of the brotherly banter today.

" **You two are going to train with each other, Shiro try not to hurt Ichigo to bad.** " Zangetsu said as he teleported away to a far off building to watch.

"W-what?!" Ichigo said confused.

" _ **I hope your ready King!**_ " Shiro yelled out as he rushed toward the still confused Ichigo at full speed.

* * *

He had been training like that with Shiro nonstop for what seemed like a year now, Ichigo thought about the training he went through and sighed. He was walking home from school alone and he was getting closer to the riverbank.

'I wonder what mom would say if she saw me now' Ichigo thought grimly.

' **Don't be depressed Ichigo, you know I don't like the rain.** ' Zangetsu said a comforting tone in his voice.

' _ **Yeak king, just think, you're actually going to finish forming your zanpakuto today!**_ ' Shiro said exasperated at the thought of finally having Ichigo form his zanpakuto.

'Yeah your right, then it will be easier for me to protect people from the hollows!' Ichigo said inwardly with a newfound determination.

Ichigo may have not had his zanpakuto to help him fight but thanks to relentlessly training with Shiro his physical strength was more than enough to end low level hollows.

He may have only been ten but he was trained like an adult to have the fighting ability of a warrior.

He was even able to do low level kido effectively and certain mid level kido as long as he used the spirit chant. Zangetsu had also trained him to suppress his reiatsu to the point were not even a captain level shinigami could locate him.

Ichigo was progressing faster than any shinigami had before, he had endless potential, but he has still to form his zanpakuto, but that would change today.

Knowing this Ichigo's pace quickened the faster he got home the faster he got his zanpakuto, and he could barely wait.

* * *

Ichigo made it home and dealt with his father's usual antics, ever since his mother had passed his father had been overly goofy and often attacked Ichigo at random. Now Ichigo was lying back on his bed waiting for Zangetsu to say he is ready.

Right on cue Ichigo heard Zangetsu about to speak and sat up instantly.

' **Ichigo you can come into your inner world now preparations are ready.** ' Zangetsu spoke with excitement lacing his voice, fully aware of how much this means to the young Ichigo.

'Alright.' Ichigo said as he sat on the edge of his bed and prepared to enter his inner world.

As Ichigo entered his inner world he heard shiro say, ' _ **I hope he can form us this time**_ ' and Ichigo hoped so too.

When he entered his inner world he could see Shiro smiling his usual grin at him and Zangetsu looking as calm and collected as ever.

Then Zangetsu spoke, " **Ichigo, I believe you are finally ready to form us.** " He used a calm tone laced with happiness.

Ichigo smiled slightly, "I won't let you down Zangetsu, you either Shiro." Ichigo spoke with determination. This time he was absolutely sure he would be able to form them.

" _ **I hope your right king!**_ " Shiro said happily.

Ichigo just nodded back at Shiro, 'I wonder what they look like as a Zanpakuto?' Ichigo asked himself forgetting that they could here.

Zangetsu responded, " **You'll soon see.** " He smirked slightly, " **Let's begin now.** "

And with that Ichigo focused all his energy on forming his two spirits into a blade, but nothing happened.

'Why doesn't it work I'm doing what they told me, focus their energy in on one blade… WAIT! That's the problem, there are two of them so maybe if I focus there spirits into two separate swords...' Ichigo thought to himself as he refocused his energy.

This time he focused on creating two blades, He reached out with both hands as if to grab something, and he did two zanpakuto appeared in his hands.

They were both alittle big for him now but he would grow into them, One was slightly larger than the other it was a black odachi with a red guard. Then the other, it was only smaller by about three inches, was a red Uchigatana with a black guard.

He checked both blades and he was surprised to see that they were a whitish-blue color instead of silver.

Ichigo was very happy, he was finally able to protect those he cared about and save people from hollows, he might even be able to actually complete the promise he made over his mother's grave.

* * *

That day was about three years ago, but to Ichigo the day he formed his Zanpakuto felt like yesterday.

He was currently exterminating a hollow that had attacked his town earlier that morning. He saw the destruction on the news and rushed out so he could find it and stop it. When he got there he found the spirit of a little girl, then the hollow decided to show up again.

He used the explosion that the hollow made as a cover for him getting out of his body with the technique Zangetsu had taught him right after he got his swords.

" _ **Focus your energy out of your body.**_ " _Zangetsu said as he instructed Ichigo how to use the technique_

It was hard for him at first but now he knew how to do it like it was second nature.

He was clad in the usual shinigami uniform, the only difference was that the obi he wore was red instead of white and he had his two Zanpakuto tucked on opposite sides from each other.

He was about to pull out his Zanpakuto when another shinigami flew over and dealt with the hollow.

The shinigami turned around for a moment and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw, not only could she not sense him there but there weren't supposed to be any other shinigami in Karakura town.

She quickly flew away leaving a confused Ichigo in her wake.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for not updating for awhile, if you follow my story Light in the Darkness you know why. But for those who don't I'll shorten the explanation. School started again and I came down with a bad case of writer's block.**

 **Any way, Thank You all for your support of my story and please continue to read, I will try to update as much as I can. Also if anyone would like to help me out by editing for me, please PM me.**


End file.
